Bahagia
by CrimsonEmerald
Summary: Lanjutan dari cerita 'When Our Time Stops' by Nagisa Yoriko/Sekarang Rin dapat dua pembelajaran. Yang pertama;kadang jujur tidak selalu berbuah manis. Dan yang kedua; kadang Gou yang menangis tidak selalu manis./Bulan Kelima/RinGou, plotless, Rnr?
1. Bulan Pertama: Gou telat 3 bulan

**A/N: **Fict ini mengambil setting cerita yang sama dengan fict **When Our Time Stops by Nagisa Yoriko. **Sebelum baca fict ini, sangat disarankan untuk membaca fict itu agar mengerti, ya~ (^-^)/Makasih buat kak Nagisa yang udah gila-gilaan fangirlingan couple incest keceh ini :* /ketjup basah/ Dan makasih juga udah diizinin ngambil setting fictnya, maaf kalo fict ku standar :3 /mojok/

* * *

**Free****Ouji Koji**

**Bahagia****Crimson Emerald**

_Rin Matsuoka X Gou Matsuoka_

.

.

.

.

Gou hamil: Bulan Pertama

* * *

Pagi cerah di hari minggu, diawali dengan sarapan bersama oleh pasangan suami istri ini—Gou dan Rin. Gou menyesap susu hangatnya—sesekali mengamati uap keperakan yang mengepul dari sana. Memberi jarak antara bibir gelas dan mulutnya, Gou mendongak. Menatap sang suami—Matsuoka Rin. Yang tengah menikmati sarapannya dalam diam.

"Ne, _Onii-chan_." Gou memanggil sang suami. Meski telah menikah—wanita berambut merah dikucir itu tak bisa mengubah kebiasaan memanggil Rin dengan sebutan _'Onii-chan'_. Rin balas menoleh—merespon panggilan Gou tanpa bicara. Ia baru saja menelan potongan sandwich-nya.

"Aku telat tiga bulan." Mendengar itu Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya—menatap Gou dengan pandangan bertanya '_Lalu apa masalahnya?' _Gou yang merasa Rin sama sekali tak peka menggembungkan kedua pipinya—ia jadi nampak lebih manis. Meski pada dasarnya ia memang cantik dan manis.

"Itu tandanya aku hamil, _Onii-chan. _Masa kau tidak mengerti juga, sih?!"

"Uhuk...uhuk...uhuk!" Rin tiba-tiba terbatuk—potongan sandwich dalam kerongkongannya nyangkut. Gou buru-buru berdiri dari kursinya—menyerahkan segelas air putih. Yang dengan rakus diminum oleh Rin. Punggung lelaki itu ditepuk-tepuk pelan—oleh Gou yang kemudian bernafas lega setelah Rin berhenti dari batuknya.

"Makanya kalau makan jangan melamun, _Onii-chan_!" Gou memperingatkan, namun Rin tak memperhatikan. Atensinya telah tertuang sepenuhnya pada kalimat tentang '_itu tandanya aku hamil_' yang baru Gou katakan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hah?!" Gou membuka mulutnya—sama sekali belum mencerna atas pertanyaan tiba-tiba sang suami yang menahan tangannya. Rin menajamkan matanya—lantas menatap wajah Gou seksama.

"Oh, yang tadi..." Gou tiba-tiba teringat—wajah cantiknya menyunggingkan senyum geli atas apa yang baru dilakukan oleh sang suami. Ia menepuk lembut tangan kekar Rin yang menahan tangannya—sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kupikir aku hamil, _Onii-chan. _Karena aku sudah terlambat 3 bulan. Tapi...aku ragu. Karena sama sekali tak mual atau-"

"Uweeekkk~~"

Gou berjengit—menatap Rin yang sudah memunggunginya. Pria itu tiba-tiba berdiri dari bangkunya—menuju westafel dan berlutut di sana. Rin memuntahkan isi perutnya—ia tiba-tiba mual. Tepat beberapa detik setelah Gou memberikan penjelasan.

Membuka keran—Rin menyeka sudut mulutnya. Ia menoleh pada Gou yang telah berdiri di sampingnya. Menatapnya dengan senyuma lebar—hingga menyipitkan kedua mata. Rin mengernyit karenanya. Namun sebelum ia sempat memprotes tatapan aneh mencurigakan Gou,

"Uweeekkk~~"

-perutnya bergejolak hebat. Membuat lelaki itu memuntahkan isi perutnya—lagi. Menyeka sudut bibirnya, Rin sempat mendengar Gou berbisik—sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan mulut.

"Ternyata aku memang hamil."

.

.

.

**Catatan: **Ternyata wanita hamil itu ada yang tidak mengalami _morning sickness. _Tapi justru suaminya yang mual dan akhirnya muntah-muntah ngegantiin istrinya.

.

.

.

**End **or **Tbc?**

* * *

Peristiwa di atas pamanku yang mengalaminya, saat bibiku yang hamil. Eh, yang morning sickness malah paman XD Menurutku itu so sweet banget, karena menurut yang kubaca itu tandanya suami dan istri memiliki hubungan yang amat kuat. Acieee~ Semoga Rin Gou emang punya ikatan yang kuat ya~~ X"D Soalnya lucu aja bayangin Rin yang biasanya menyeringai seksi dan selalu tampak badass mengalami morning sickness dan jadi lemes karena Gou yang hamil wkwkwk :v /plak

Dan untuk tanda tbc yang gantung di atas, sengaja karena cerita ini mau lanjut ampe bulan kehamilan Gou yang berikutnya. Tapi kalau ntar nggak dilanjut juga nggak papa, kan? /kedip2 X"D Makanya kulabeli complete dulu, tapi sebisa mungkin akan terus kulanjutkan :")

Terakhir, **Yuks tinggalkan review~~~~~~**

/tebar flying kiss/ :* XD


	2. Bulan Kedua: Rin jadi perhatian

**A/N: **Fict ini mengambil setting cerita yang sama dengan fict **When Our Time Stops by Nagisa Yoriko. **Sebelum baca fict ini, sangat disarankan untuk membaca fict itu agar mengerti, ya~ (^-^)/Makasih buat kak Nagisa yang udah gila-gilaan fangirlingan couple incest keceh ini :* /ketjup basah/ Dan makasih juga udah diizinin ngambil setting fictnya, maaf kalo fict ku standar :3 /mojok/

* * *

**Free****Ouji Koji**

**Bahagia****Crimson Emerald**

_Rin Matsuoka X Gou Matsuoka_

.

.

.

.

Gou hamil: Bulan Kedua

* * *

Mentari pagi. Menyeruak di balik rimbun daun bagai kanopi. Burung-burung bernyayi, terbang kesana kemari. Manusia mulai menjalankan aktifitas di awal hari. Terutama warga di pusat kota yang sudah berangkat kerja dengan setelan rapi. Berbeda dengan warga-warga diatas, seorang Ibu muda bernama Gou Matsuoka. Justru masih larut dalam mimpi indahnya. Wajah cantik wanita itu terlelap damai—dengan dada naik turun secara teratur.

Pun sang suami tak kuasa tuk membangunkannya. Lelaki berambut merah keunguan itu justru bangun lebih dulu dan berkutat di dapur—menggantikan pekerjaan sang istri yang tengah hamil anak pertama mereka. Rin Matsuoka—pria yang akan segera menjadi Ayah itu mengenakan singlet hitam favoritnya. Ia belum mandi—karena bangun tidur langsung kemari. Ke dapur, segera membuat sarapan pagi untuk sang istri.

Bukan hal sulit, sebab Rin sendiri hingga lulus SMA tinggal di asrama. Menyebabkan ia pandai memasak beberapa masakan sederhana yang biasa dijadikan menu sehari-hari—termasuk sarapan.

Rin mematikan penggorengannya. Setelah itu berkutat dengan penggorengan yang lainnya. Tangan kekar berotot—yang ia tahu selalu disukai istrinya itu melambungkan sebuah telur goreng mata sapi untuk Gou. Melayang dengan sukses, lalu mendarat dengan sisi terbalik yang sempurna.

Rin menyeringai ketika melihat hasil kerjanya, ia meletakkan telur goreng itu di atas piring. Di samping dua lembar roti tawar yang baru keluar dari pemanggangan. Harum sarapan sederhana buatannya semerbak—mengepulkan asap keperakan yang membuat perut Rin keroncongan. Sebab ia juga belum makan, dan setelah ini berniat akan membangunkan sang istri—Gou. Agar wanita itu bisa turun dan mereka akan sarapan bersama.

"Ini terlihat lezat, _Onii-chan_!"

"Waaa~!" Rin berteriak—kaget setengah mati begitu ia berbalik menemukan wajah cantik Gou yang mendongak menatapnya. Sepasang mata _ruby _itu mengedip cantik—heran melihat tingkah sang suami yang terkejut bukan kepalang. Tampak berlebihan menurut Gou.

"Kau mengagetkanku—" Rin berbisik dengan nafas terengah—setelah ia berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali. Mendengar itu tawa Gou pecah—suara lembut bernada renyah itu menggoreskan rona merah muda di kedua pipi sang suami. Antara malu dan gengsi—Rin tidak terlalu yakin mana yang lebih mendominasi. Namun ia percaya tengah merasakan keduanya.

Mendengus, lelaki itu kemudian meletakkan piring sarapan Gou di atas meja. Gou ternyum di akhir tawanya, wanita itu akan menarik kursi makan untuknya—namun sang suami dengan cepat menarikkan kursi yang sama untuknya. Mencegah Gou, dan melakukannya terlebih dahulu. Gou duduk setelah Rin menarikkan kursi untuknya tanpa kata 'silahkan', sepertinya lelaki itu memilih untuk tutup mulut pasca dipermalukan oleh sang istri beberapa saat yang lalu.

'Merajuk' batin Gou saat melirik ekspresi Rin yang tampak didatar-datarkan. Bukannya membuat Gou takut, ekspresi itu justru membuatnya geli. Ia tak menyangka ternyata Rin punya sifat _tsundere _yang cukup memalukan. Tapi Gou tak ingin menertawakannya lagi—sudah cukup pikirnya. Maka dari itu Gou menahan ledakan tawanya dengan senyuman, cepat-cepat mengunyah potongan rotinya.

"Setelah makan, mandilah. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat dalam bak mandi. Hati-hati ketika berjalan, lantainya licin dan aku tidak ingin kau tergelincir. Itu dapat membahayakan anak kita." Gou melirik—pada Rin yang mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pipi merona ketika menyelipkan kata 'anak kita' dalam perintahnya. Senyum Gou diam-diam melebar, wanita cantik berambut merah dikucir itu terkikik pelan.

"_Onii-chan_—" Rin mengangkat wajahnya dari piring sarapan, menoleh pada Gou yang menatapnya dengan bibir menarik senyuman.

"Kau jadi sangat perhatian pagi ini, tapi aku suka." Hanya sebaris kalimat sederhana, sebuah pujian biasa. Namun reaksi yang Rin terima sungguh luar biasa—wajah memerah hingga ke telinga. Membuat Gou tak bisa menahan celosan tawa renyahnya—meski berusaha ditutupi dengan kedua tangannya.

_Tsundere _terkadang memalukan, tapi Gou dapat menyimpulkan. Rin—sang suami. Jadi pria manis penuh perhatian ketika bersikap_—tsun tsun._

_-tsundere._

Rin tak mampu mengenyahkan tawa halus Gou—kulit wajahnya tiba-tiba menghangat.

.

.

.

**End or Tbc?**

* * *

Ini fict apa coba? QwQ)) Maaf ya, tiba-tiba pengen lanjutin fict ini tapi malah berakhir gaje seperti ini. Yah, jadi terserah reader aja deh mau gimana. Karena sebaiknya kalian meninggalkan **review **ya?


	3. Bulan Ketiga: Gou mulai curiga

**A/N: **Fict ini mengambil setting cerita yang sama dengan fict **When Our Time Stops by Nagisa Yoriko. **Sebelum baca fict ini, sangat disarankan untuk membaca fict itu agar mengerti, ya~ (^-^)/Makasih buat kak Nagisa yang udah gila-gilaan fangirlingan couple incest keceh ini :* /ketjup basah/ Dan makasih juga udah diizinin ngambil setting fictnya, maaf kalo fict ku standar :3 /mojok/

* * *

**Free by ****Ouji Koji**

**Bahagia****Crimson Emerald**

_Rin Matsuoka X Gou Matsuoka_

.

.

.

.

Gou hamil: Bulan Ketiga

* * *

Tingkah aneh Rin akhir-akhir ini membuat Gou curiga.

Bukan apa, tapi siapa _sih_ istri yang tidak heran saat melihat suaminya yang biasanya uring-uringan di tempat tidur, kini mengganti aktivitasnya dengan _jogging_ sore. Rasanya, tak ada yang aneh dengan masakan Gou sehingga tidak mungkin ia memilih opsi 'Rin salah makan hingga berubah se-ekstrim ini'.

Oh, ayolah. Semua orang tahu kalau Rin paling malas berada di tengah keramaian kecuali saat menunggu antrian lomba renang. Suaminya itu juga orang yang paling malas diajak jalan-jalan. Gou tahu Rin hanya betah pada dua tempat. Yang pertama rumah, dan yang kedua kolam renang.

Jadi, apa yang membuat Rin keluar rumah setiap sore?

Gou curiga sekaligus penasaran. Separuhnya oleh perasaan heran, karena itu Gou tak mampu mencegah dirinya untuk melakukan penyelidikan. Gou tahu, tak seharusnya ibu-ibu hamil sepertinya berkeliaran seorang diri. Namun semua dilakukannya semata-mata demi kemaslahatan rumah tangga mereka.

Oh, tentu saja Gou tak terima jika Rin ternyata melirik wanita lain di belakangnya.

Mengingat betapa sempurnanya Gou yang sekarang ini. Tubuhnya masih _fresh_, meski perutnya sedikit membuncit di kehamilan usia tiga bulannya. Belum lagi wajah cantik yang tak berubah sejak ia lulus SMA. Seharusnya Rin berpikir ribuan kali sebelum melirik wanita selain dirinya.

Seperti sore-sore sebelumnya, hari inipun Rin keluar dengan alasan ingin membeli minuman. Gou tak berusaha mencegah, ia biarkan saja lelaki itu mengelus perutnya pelan sebelum menghilang di balik daun pintu. Usai memastikan kepergian Rin dari kaca jendela, Gou mulai menyelinap mengiringi langkah suaminya tersebut.

"Ke mana dia?"

Gou berbisik pada dirinya sendiri usai menyaksikan dari jauh Rin yang berhenti di perempatan jalan. Gou perlahan mendekat, mulai menghapus jarak. Sepatu flat yang digunakannya dijejak hati-hati agar tak menimbulkan bunyi.

Rin berdiam diri cukup lama. Setelah ia memastikan tak ada yang memperhatikannya, barulah Rin masuk ke sebuah toko pakaian bayi.

Tunggu dulu, pakaian bayi?

Gou termenung cukup lama, pikirannya melancarkan berbagai hipotesa. Satu opsi 'Rin melirik wanita lain di belakangnya' tercoret begitu saja. Karena tentu saja Rin tidak mungkin menemui wanita lain di toko pakaian bayi, bukan? Meski begitu, Gou tetap menyelinap untuk mendekat ke etalase toko. Dari kaca etalase, iris _magenta_-nya menemukan sebuah pemandangan yang mencengangkan. Usai menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut dengan mulut terbuka, Gou segera membalikkan badannya dan terkekeh geli dengan wajah bersemu.

"Fuh! Dasar _tsundere_... ckck"

**~END~**

* * *

Maaf, ceritanya makin ngawur / Abis akhir-akhir ini aku kurang asupan fict RinGou DX /gigit jari/tenggelem di dasar laut/

* * *

***OMAKE***

Gou tengah menyesap teh hangatnya, ketika pintu depan kemudian terbuka. Ia melirik sekilas, tangannya baru saja menjauhkan bibir cangkir dari bibirnya. Ia tersenyum hangat mendapati Rin yang baru datang dengan wajah keheranan. Mungkin Rin heran dengan senyum hangat yang Gou suguhkan. Kadar bahagia istrinya itu sedang meningkat sore ini, padahal sore-sore sebelumnya Rin disuguhi tatapan curiga.

Sekalipun Gou istrinya, Rin tak pernah benar-benar mengerti jalan pikiran wanita.

"Sudah pulang, _Onii-chan_?" Gou bertanya terlalu semangat, Rin mengernyit ketika mendengarnya.

"Hm." jawab Rin sekenanya. Namun Gou tak balas cemberut dengan jawaban singkatnya. Yang ada, wanita itu malah terkekeh geli. Rin semakin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, meski begitu ia tetap menyeruput tehnya.

"Minggu depan coba cek koleksi kaos hiu dan celana polkadot-nya, ya?"

"Bruffthhhh~" Rin tersedak seketika, ia terbatuk beberapa kali. Melihatnya, Gou semakin tertawa geli. Rin melotot menatap istrinya. Yang dipelototi sendiri hanya mengacungkan jari sambil menggumam _peace _beberapa kali. Rin mengusap wajahnya yang perlahan merona, corak merah muda menjalar bukan hanya di pipinya. Tapi hampir seluruh wajahnya. _Ah, Rin malu sekali._

Lebih baik ia tenggelam di dasar laut, daripada sang istri mendapatinya_ tsundere_

Biar Rin pertegas sekali lagi—ia tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran wanita _dalam tanda kutip _termasuk sang istri_._

.

.

.

.

.

**Catatan: **Ternyata Rin keluar setiap sore hanya untuk memeriksa koleksi pakaian bayi di kota.

**Catatan di bawah Catatan: **Rin adalah tipe Ayah yang sangat menantikan kelahiran anak pertamanya, namun tak mau mengungkapkannya.

**Catatan di bawah catatan, dibawah catatan lagi: **Berarti Rin adalah tipe Ayah yang _tsundere._

**Catatan akhir: **Dan Gou, tipe istri yang suka menggoda suaminya yang _tsundere. (Ah, betapa manis sekali...)  
_


	4. Bulan Keempat: Pelukan dan kecupan

**A/N: **Fict ini mengambil setting cerita yang sama dengan fict **When Our Time Stops by Nagisa Yoriko. **Sebelum baca fict ini, sangat disarankan untuk membaca fict itu agar mengerti, ya~ (^-^)/Makasih buat kak Nagisa yang udah gila-gilaan fangirlingan couple incest keceh ini :* /ketjup basah/ Dan makasih juga udah diizinin ngambil setting fictnya, maaf kalo fict ku standar :3 /mojok/

**Free ****Ouji Koji**

**Bahagia ****Crimson Emerald**

_Rin Matsuoka X Gou Matsuoka_

.

.

.

.

Gou hamil: Bulan Keempat

Di kediaman keluarga Matsuoka, minggu pertama musim dingin malam itu terasa hangat—karena rumah mereka berpenghangat tentu saja.

Tapi lebih dari itu, kehangatan yang tercipta di ruang keluarga, tempat sepasang suami isteri Matsuoka itu duduk bersama dikarenakan sang wanita—Gou Matsuoka. Tengah hamil empat bulan buah cintanya bersama sang suami, Rin Matsuoka. Yang duduk diam di atas tatami menonton televisi, sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada sang isteri yang sibuk dengan coklat hangat dalam gelasnya.

Malam itu dirasa akan baik-baik saja, dan semuanya akan berjalan lancar seperti biasa.

BZZZT—sebelum padamnya listrik mengacaukan suasana.

Suasana yang sebelumnya hangat, berangsur-angsur terasa dingin. Hawa beku khas musim bersalju mulai merayap dikaki Gou. Ia mulai menggigil.

"_Onii-chan_?"

"Hm?"

"Sampai kapan lampunya akan mati?" Nafas Gou terkumpul menjadi uap di sekitar mulutnya saat berbicara. Tangannya digosok-gosokkan ke sekitar bahu dan lengannya, mencoba menghalau dingin meski berakhir sia-sia.

"Mungkin tidak akan lama..." jawab Rin ambigu, suaranya pun terdengar ragu. Ia menoleh pada suara Gou yang beberapa kali mencoba menghangatkan diri dengan meniup-niup telapak tangannya. Padahal Gou sudah mengenakan sweater _babyblue _favoritnya, berbeda dengan Rin yang hanya mengenakan kaos hitam berlengan pendek.

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Hu'um." Gou mengangguk pelan. Rin berdiri, tangannya meraba-raba untuk mencari. Di tengah suasana yang gelap gulita, Rin berhasil meraih lampu baterai dan menyalakannya. Memberi penerangan pada ruangan, setidaknya begini lebih baik daripada gelap sama sekali.

"Akan kuambilkan selimut—"

"Tidak perlu." cegah Gou menarik lengan Rin. Menahan lelaki itu agar tidak meninggalkan sisinya. Gou tanpa aba-aba menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada bidang sang suami, tangannya diletakkan di atas paha Rin. Rin mengernyitkan alisnya mendapati perilaku mesra yang tak biasa dari sang isteri.

"Jangan meninggalkanku... aku takut, _onii-chan_." bisik Gou lirih sembari menyamankan diri di dada sang suami.

"Gou..."

"Hm?"

GREP—kedua tangan Rin terangkat untuk segera memeluk tubuh mungil Gou.

"Kalau begini apa masih dingin?" Rin berbisik dengan suara serak, tubuh mungil Gou terasa hangat ketika ia mendekapnya semakin erat. Rin merendahkan wajahnya, sebelah tangannya menarik lembut dagu Gou agar menghadap ke arahnya.

CUP—Rin mendaratkan satu kecupan ringan di atas bibir Gou.

"Sebentar lagi pasti akan hangat." bisik Rin sebelum melancarkan ciuman-ciuman lainnya yang berdurasi lebih lama.

Ah, trik Rin memang hebat. Sekarang tubuh Gou sudah lebih dari sekedar hangat.

"_Onii-chan_!"

Rin tertawa kecil menanggapi pekik Gou yang kehabisan nafas karenanya, sebelum kemudian kembali menyerangnya dengan ciuman-ciuman panjang yang lain—ia tentu tidak akan melakukannya setengah-setengah, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

Okeh, adegan yang terakhir kalo diterusin bisa berakhir bahaya. Jadi daripada nyerempet dari rating-nya, mending ku _cut _aja X""D huwahahahaha /ketawa jahat/huasyem/ Oh, ya waktu ada yang tanya kok tiap chapter-nya pendek banget? Emang sengaja kok. Wordnya tiap chapter emang dibikin kurang dari 1k biar kalian semua greget X3

Terakhir, **Mind to Review?**


	5. Bulan Kelima: Rin dapat dua pembelajaran

**A/N: **Fict ini mengambil setting cerita yang sama dengan fict **When Our Time Stops by Nagisa Yoriko. **Sebelum baca fict ini, sangat disarankan untuk membaca fict itu agar mengerti, ya~ (^-^)/Makasih buat kak Nagisa yang udah gila-gilaan fangirlingan couple incest keceh ini :* /ketjup basah/ Dan makasih juga udah diizinin ngambil setting fictnya, maaf kalo fict ku standar :3 /mojok/

* * *

**Free by ****Ouji Koji**

**Bahagia ****Crimson Emerald**

_Rin Matsuoka X Gou Matsuoka_

.

.

.

.

Gou hamil: Bulan Kelima

* * *

Bulan kelima dalam kehamilan adalah masa-masa yang menyenangkan.

Sekarang Rin percaya pada kalimat di atas. Buktinya, istrinya yang tengah menjalani usia kehamilan bulan kelima itu, semingguan ini tampak menguarkan aura senang dan selalu bersikap tenang. Gou jadi pendiam, tapi senyum tak pernah lepas menghias wajah cantiknya. Dengan begitu, Rin turut senang. Tidak ada lagi kejadian ataupun hal-hal aneh yang menimpa mereka. Seperti Gou berubah menjadi wanita tengil misalnya, sekarang wanita itu benar-benar jinak. _Dalam artian yang lebih positif, tentu saja_.

Di sore yang cukup dingin seperti ini, Rin memilih menyeduh seteko teh. Ia mengangkat nampan berisi teko dan dua cangkir kosong di dalamnya, membawanya ke ruang tengah. Tempat di mana Gou tengah duduk khusyuk di atas sofa.

Sementara Rin menuangkan teh ke masing-masing cangkir kosong, Ayah muda beriris _magenta_ itu melirik Gou sejenak. Mengintip kegiatan apa kiranya yang membuat sang istri begitu menekuninya.

_Oh, rupanya merajut, toh._

Rin mendesah lega. Syukurlah, istrinya yang unyu-unyu tapi sedikit jahil itu tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. _Sejak kapan Gou bisa merajut?_

Rin mengerutkan alisnya, jelas sedang bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Sementara, Rin menyesap teh dalam cangkirnya. Gou rupanya telah menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Kini wanita cantik berambut merah dikucir itu tersenyum lebar, jelas senang melihat hasil karyanya.

"_Yokatta~ _Akhirnya selesai juga~" gumamnya gembira. Rin mengintip dari atas kepalanya. Kemudian dengan spontan melototkan kedua matanya.

"Gou?"

"Hm?"

"Itu apa?" Rin menunjuk horor kain rajutan yang dipegang Gou. Gou masih tersenyum, memasang wajah terpolos yang ia punya.

"Baju rajutan buatanku. Bagus, _kan_?" Rin tidak langsung menjawab. Ia justru mengerutkan alisnya untuk berpikir, tampak menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Gou... kau ingin jawaban bohong yang menyenangkan, atau jawaban jujur yang menyakitkan?" Rin justru balas bertanya.

"Tentu saja jawaban yang jujur, apa lagi?" Gou jelas heran dengan pertanyaannya. Rin tampak menarik nafas panjang sebelum memberi jawaban jujur yang diinginkan; meski menyakitkan.

"Baju itu tampak mengerikan." Rin menjawab dengan jujur sejujur-jujurnya. "Dan jangan coba-coba pakaikan itu ke anak kita. Kasian nanti dia gatal-gatal. Lebih baik beli baju rajut di toko saja." Sambung Rin tanpa banyak pusing. Semua yang ingin ia katakan, ia ucapkan seutuhnya.

"_Onii-chan_..." Gou memanggil dengan suara lirih yang bergetar. "Kau benar-benar tidak peka." Mata Gou berkaca-kaca, dan sedetik kemudian ia tak bisa membendung hasrat menangisnya.

Akhirnya, Rin hanya bisa gelagapan. _Lagian, terlalu jujur sih._

**Ps: **Sekarang Rin mendapat dua pembelajaran. Yang pertama; kadang jujur tidak selalu berbuah manis. Dan yang kedua; kadang Gou yang menangis tidak selalu tampak manis.

* * *

**END**

**A/N: **Maaf ngerongsok, ini nulisnya berbekal nekat saja :3 /menggelinding/ Tiba-tiba lagi kangen nulis mereka /berasa maso/


End file.
